Trials of the Kenshingumi
by Songwind
Summary: My Kenshin dreams. ^_^ Short but weird dreams I actually have. Please enjoy.


Trials of the Kenshin-gumi  
By Songwind  
Notes- It sounds serious, but it's really not. These are actually a collection of dreams I've had starring the Kenshin-gumi. Some are weird, some are kawaii, and others... well, you'll see. Some are also crossovers.  
Disclaimer- I don't own anime characters. Go sue someone else, it's not worth the effort.   
  
~*~   
  
Dream One-  
  
I'm Kenshin in this one. For some reason, he's walking around my school in my classes and such. It's kind of strange, because no one really cares that there's a guy with a sword wandering around. Anyway, at one point a girl comes up to him and says, "You're weak. I want to fight you."  
  
Kenshin doesn't really have a say in it so he agrees. Then he jumps in the air and says, "Hiten Mitsurugi Style- Rei Wing!" So he's sitting in the air cross- legged with his sword drawn and floating towards the girl. The girl attacks but doesn't really hurt him. Kenshin beats her up.  
  
After the 'fight', the girl goes, "You're still weak, but not as weak as I thought." Then she walks off muttering about training. Kenshin watches her go, gets down from the air, and continues wandering around.  
  
~*~  
  
Dream Two-  
  
This is a dream where the Kenshin-gumi is at my house. At least, Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko are. I don't know where everyone else is. Anyway, they're hanging around because they have to go through a trial of some sort. There's a huge black forest in the middle of my house (?? Don't ask). Anyway, at night we send Kenshin and Kaoru into the woods at separate places and at different times and they have to find each other before the sun rises. They can't see a thing in the darkness, but Sano, Yahiko and I can, so we're all perched in the trees spying on them. I don't know, maybe we've got night vision.  
  
Anyway, they wander around for a long time and finally find each other just as the sun rises. Everyone's happy.   
  
~*~   
  
Dream Three-  
  
I had this one the same night I had dream two. Again, Kenshin is himself and I'm myself, but we're outside in my driveway staring at my dad's car. For some reason we're told we have to color the driveway around the car blue in an outline with a crayon. I'm the only one who thinks this is weird. My dad watches from a window while we do this. Then Kenshin and I go under the car and just lie there for a while staring at nothing.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Kenshin says, "I've always wanted to be a samurai since I was ten."   
  
I blink and wonder, "Where did that come from?"  
  
Kenshin goes on about how he wanted to be a samurai- I can't remember the words exactly. My dad's still watching, though now he's glaring at us. I dunno why.  
  
~*~  
  
Dream Four-  
  
Also had this the same night as dream two and three. This is a plain weird one. I'm trying to get some privacy to change into some other clothes- I think I was wet from rain or something- but the Kenshin-gumi and this girl named Jean keeps following me around and talking. Jean asks me if I want to change first or if she could. I tell her I want to change, and ask for privacy, and everyone's ignoring me. I can't remember what they're talking about, but we're in a locker room.  
  
A guy randomly appears out of nowhere, looks around, and asks, "Why are there so many clothes around?"  
  
The Kenshin-gumi start explaining the concept of a locker room to the guy.  
  
I go, "Um, I want to change my clothes..." But no one listens.  
  
~*~   
  
Dream Five-  
  
This dream I just had recently. My house has halfway transformed into the Kamiya dojo and Kenshin, Kaoru and Sano are hanging around. I don't know where the others are. Probably wandering around trying to figure out why the dojo isn't entirely a dojo anymore. Anyway, my parents are ticked because there are anime characters in our living room and the house is different.   
  
I can't recall exactly what we're all talking about, but we suddenly start talking about who's considered cute in the anime show. The group doesn't seem to care that they're not supposed to exist.   
  
We argue about whether Yahiko is considered cute or not. Kaoru and I are like, "Uh, no," and the guys are like, "Well, Tsubame and that circus girl thinks he's cute." Then we move to Kenshin, who's sitting there looking amused.  
  
Sano says at one point, "Kenshin's cool. He's even considered beautiful."  
  
I go, "By who? You?"  
  
Then Sano gives me this creepy LOOK and I start backing away. He grabs a pillow off the couch and starts throwing them at me. I start running in circles going, "Please don't kill me!" Kaoru looks exasperated.  
  
Kenshin finds this all hilarious for some reason and is laughing his butt off.  
  
Finally Sano runs out of pillows and calms down. We pick up the pillows and put them back since my folks are getting ticked again.   
  
Then we start talking about Sano and I say something like, "Cute? Yeah right."  
  
Again, he gets the creepy look and starts throwing pillows. Kenshin cuts the pillows up, then picks them up again. I'm like, "OK..."  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, weird dreams eh? Please note that YES, these are actually MY dreams. I actually dreamt them. And yeah, I did have three dreams in one night that I could remember. They're short, but they're dreams. Cool, huh? Well, if you want to read more of my bizarre Kenshin dreams, go encourage me to watch more Rurouni Kenshin!   
  
Kenshin- Ano... wouldn't you do that anyway, Songwind-dono?  
  
Well, yeah...  
  
Kaoru- And why did you dream about you and Kenshin under your dad's car?  
  
Jeez, we just talked about samurai stuff, Kaoru...  
  
Sano- (evil look)  
  
Misao- I demand to know why you don't dream about Aoshi-sama!  
  
Eh... (backs away and runs) Eep! 


End file.
